This invention relates to rotating joints, and particularly to rotating joints for establishing supply and return fluid flow connections between stationary piping and a rotating drum and syphon pipe or the like.
It has been known heretofore to employ rotating joints for establishing fluid flow connections between stationary piping and rotating machine elements such as drums and the like. Particularly in applications where steam is being delivered for heating drums and other elements, with condensate to be removed from the drums, a rotating joint must establish both supply and return fluid flow connections. Various arrangements for such joints have been proposed heretofore, including arrangements in which a syphon pipe is stationary and arrangements in which a syphon pipe is rotating with the drum and the like.
Rotating syphon pipe installations using rotating joints which establish both supply and return fluid flow connections have, heretofore, presented certain difficulties. Many such difficulties arise from the fact that the rotating syphon pipe does not necessarily maintain a constant position within the drum. Where significant quantities of water may collect within the drum and may impinge upon the syphon pipe with rotation of the drum, the force exerted by such water may dislodge and "walk" the syphon pipe about. Such movement of a syphon pipe may result in misalignment of the syphon pipe relative to the drum or roll journal to which the rotating joint is connected. As will be appreciated, such misalignment results in significantly accelerated wear of the rotating joint, and possible damage to the journal and syphon pipe.